


The Farther I Walk The Closer I get

by agressivePushover



Series: Forms of Communication [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Mentions of Kenny Being Dead in several different ways, Recording-style writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agressivePushover/pseuds/agressivePushover
Summary: A detective tries to solve a recent case on a teen named Tweek Tweak and his criminal parents. What he finds in the quiet little mountain town he was sent to is definitely more than he asked for.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will be cowritten and editted by the lovely Cheylouwho. Please be aware that if there is any sensitive content, I will give a warning in the notes. Thank you, and please enjoy.
> 
> PS: It is advised that you read the first fic in the series before reading this, but I suppose they can both stand alone.

_ *kkkgh* _

 

-Session 1 of case number 521-3B, speaking with a Stanley Marsh. Go ahead, Stan.

 

-So, you wanted to know about Tweek?

 

-Yes, that is correct. We need more information on the case pertaining to Tweek Tweak.

 

-Alright, well - I can only tell you what I know.

 

-That’s fine, just go ahead.

 

-There isn't much to say. I mean, Tweek always seemed like a- a weird guy, always twitching and drinking coffee. Even when he was a little kid. I remember the boys and I stayed over to work on a project, one time in third grade - his parents gave us coffee and he kept talking about gnomes.

 

-Gnomes?

 

-Yeah, underwear gnomes. They turned out to be real actually, it was this whole thing- did you hear about that?

 

-Yes, yes I did. Now - could you tell me more about him? What about his parents?

 

-Well, his parents were strange. They owned a little coffee shop, on the northeast part of town. I always thought it was weird how busy it was, especially with a Harbucks right next door.

 

-Mhm. And um- Do you know when they started their son out working there.

 

-Oh, well- it's hard to say. It just seemed like he'd always been working there. I can barely remember a time when he wasn't.

 

-Alright… Now, tell me a bit more about Tweek’s… School life. How did it seem to you?

 

-I dunno. He was in Kyle's classes, I guess he's smart- He always had a thermos of coffee with him… I dunno. I didn't talk to him much. We weren't close.

 

-And why is that?

 

-It’s always just been me and the other four guys, Never really bothered to befriend anyone else much.

 

-Other guys?

 

-Yeah, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, and well- Well, Kenny died last week.

 

-Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. What did he die from?

 

-A light fixture crushed his head.

 

-Oh… Well, perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand.

 

-Yes, I um _*cough*_ … I think that's a good idea.

 

-Alright… How about his friends?

 

-Oh. Well, he hung around Craig a lot. They pretended to date for a little while, actually. It was in elementary school.

 

-Ah. And… What relationship does he have with Craig?

 

-Can't say. I… Think they're friends? Um… is there anything else you wanted to know?

 

-No, that will be all.

 

-Alright, well.. See you later I guess.

 

_ *shuffling* _

 

_ *distant voices* _

  
_ *click* _


End file.
